


Tyranny of the Majority

by ragedaisy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art Crime, Creepy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: When an Autobot finds himself captured by Decepticons, he knows he is in a lot of trouble, but he can't figure out what kind of trouble, because who can account for his captor's bizarre leaps of logic?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Tyranny of the Majority

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: Art Crimes]
> 
> sometime during the mid 00s, a number of my favourite TF fanfic writers pondered the question:  
> when you look at G1 characters such as Slog, Buzzsaw, Scrapper and arguably Needlenose, who do horrible things in the name of Art, what would the rest of the art scene be like? What kind of cultural attitudes might have led to that art scene becoming that way, how do the Wars factor into it?
> 
> I still think it's an interesting question and I like writing creepy Decepticon artist characters, (and getting stuck on the nichiest of branches). 
> 
> Also, expect mostly OCs, canon is a sandbox and I'm just here to tell a story.

Kickstand awoke. Where?... He'd been in a shootout? Yes. The 'Cons attacked him from the Northeast. He had to retreat behind a chunk of building debris? Then he heard a giggle right next to him, caught a vague glimpse of someone ... short and blue, before getting hit with something... tranquilizer?  _ Oh scrap _ . 

His current surroundings were unfamiliar, but the colour of the ceiling was periwinkle, which was  _ never _ a good colour, when you were an Autobot. He was tied to some kind of workbench? And he couldn't move. Not good. Not good at all!

Now a dark green and teal Decepticon covered in buttons and speakers moved into his field of view. Were they going to torture him for information? Was that why he was still alive? Okay, this was getting worse and worse. 

"Hello Autobot! Kickstand, was it? Hi, I am Catalyst, I am a cognitive sculptor. Just so you know what to expect: I will be giving you a whole new mind and personality, as part of my latest artistic project! Exciting, I know," the Decepticon said, clapping his hands gleefully. 

"Like  _ scrap _ you will, you vile, clutch-munching, strutless, downclocked, rust faced piece of Darkmount dregs!" 

"Whoa now! First of all,  _ rude _ ! I will just pretend I did not hear that." 

"Oh I am  _ sooo _ sorry I hurt the feelings of the Decepticon who just told me he wants to leaking  _ reprogram _ me!" Kickstand yelled at his captor.

"Hey no worries, apology accepted! Well then. Without spoiling too much, you are going to gain  _ such _ a new appreciation for stargazing! Lucky! And the colour beige. Ooh, and the sound of footsteps, that too! It will all make sense to you later, I promise," Catalyst said, and patted Kickstand on the head.

For a moment, Kickstand was at loss how to even respond to statements like that.

"Beige? Footsteps? What on Cybertron? Just let me go, Decepticreep! I like my mind the way it is, you leaking weirdo!" 

"Ah, you say that  _ now _ , but in a few moments you will agree with  _ me _ . So if you think about it, the ayes have it. That is practically democracy? But  _ you _ will get to start over! Imagine the possibilities! Are you not at least a bit curious to meet that new you?" Catalyst asked, with a hopeful smile. 

"Scrap. Are you...are you gonna make me a Decepticon?" Kickstand's optics widened in horror. If this Decepticon reprogrammed him, he could be forced to betray his friends, and worst of all, he would not even care when he did... 

"What? No, I was not... planning on doing that? I mean, I  _ could _ ? But it is a bit overdone at this point? Art should be about innovation, you know? I hope it is not too much of a disappointment, but speaking from my experience as a Decepticon, you are not really missing out on much," Catalyst said, and patted him on the head again, absentmindedly.

Kickstand struggled against the adhesive tape restraining him, but it did not budge in the slightest. Desperately, he tried a new tactic. 

"Well, it sure sounds to me like you don’t enjoy being a Decepticon all that much, huh? So, ehm...yeah! What if you... joined the Autobots, instead?" it was a long shot and he winced at his own awkward line delivery, but to his surprise and cautious hope, the Decepticon actually seemed to consider it? 

"Oooh! Did you hear that, Tapefix? I  _ like _ this 'Bot! That is a neat bit of out of the box thinking! Imagine if—" 

Kickstand could not see who Catalyst was talking to, but heard her sweet sing-song voice piping up somewhere to the left of him,

"—No. No no no no. Catalyst, listen to me.  _ Listen _ ! If you so much as  _ think _ of defecting, I swear I'll tape you to the ceiling and leave you stuck there … with absolutely  _ nothing _ to do! Now I want you to really imagine  _ just how bored you’d be _ ! You  _ know _ I'll do it," Tapefix warned.

Yeah, this was very likely that same nasty little 'Con who tranquillised him earlier and taped him to this workbench. 

"Aww, you are no fun, Tapefix," Catalyst sighed. 

"The Autobots would let you have even less fun, you  _ know _ what they're like, when it comes to Art," Tapefix pointed out. 

"Yeah, that is probably true," Catalyst admitted. 

Catalyst now shifted his attention back to Kickstand and moved closer, holding what looked like a laser scalpel in one hand.

_ Oh _ .

"I think your suggestion could have been a lot of fun, I appreciate that, I really do, but you heard my manager. So I will be sticking with my original plan. I  _ know _ you will like it."


End file.
